


Sheith Fic Week 2019

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Confessions, Divorced Shiro, Established realionships, First Kisses, First Times, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, budding realionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: A collection of short work and drabbles for sheithfest 2019.Day 1 (Warm up/100-word mini game):Day 2 (I Will Never Give Up On You)Day 3 (Prompts Challenge)Day 4 (Copilots)Day 5 (HAPPY SHEITH DAY!) (Free day))Day 6 (As Many Times As It Takes)Day 7 (Celebrate Sheithers)





	1. Day 1: Lazy Sundays

Sunday mornings where the best when Keith was on Earth. They where a day that he had Shiro all to himself. No meetings. No galactic dignitaries hounding his beloved. Just him, Shiro, Kosmo and whatever other alien beast that attached itself to Keith relaxing together. Shiro liked to tease him about his animal magnetism. The scarier the beast the more it loved him. Keith carded his fingers though Shiro’s white hair.

“I love you,” Shiro spoke softly. “I don’t know when exactly my feelings morphed. I love you Starlight.”

Keith smiles at the man that was his sun in his universe.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a surprise. He gets a chance to confess feelings he has withheld for too long to the man who has his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS for this story: Divorced Shiro. Wings. Confessions. Firsts.

Shiro stretches as he wakes in the morning. His back feels odd. He wanders into his bathroom. Washes his face, brushes his teeth, then he looks up into his mirror. He stares at his reflection. On his back is a set of huge white wings; that were not there yesterday. He frowns.

“There is not enough coffee ever for this sort of surprise.” He grumbles. He leaves the bathroom goes into his small kitchen. He grinds his beans, adds them to his coffeemaker. Pushing the button for the coffee to start percolating; he gets a wrap together for his breakfast. Just veggies and the leftover beef from the night before. Pours himself a cup of coffee in one of his large mugs. He adds two teaspoons of sugar and some milk. He eats his breakfast. Washes the dishes used.

An hour later he does his work out which now has added wing strengthening training added into it. He finds that his wings will hold his weight for short distances. He has a feeling he will need to be able to carry more weight than his own.

Picking up his phone he calls Hunk. He waits for his friend to answer. Hunk answers on the third ring. Shiro smiles as he hears Hunk’s voice through his phone. “Hey, Hunk. I’m gonna need your help with a project.” He pauses. “Come over it is easier to see and believe.” He pauses again as Hunk agrees to come over. Shiro hangs up his phone.

He continues to work out as he waits. His nervous energy getting the better of him.  
Hunk arrives fifteen minutes later. “God Shiro. Wings?!” Hunk’s voice broke though Shiro counting his three hundredth push up. “Man, how did that happen?”

“I have no clue woke up with them today. I guess I’m just an earth angel now.” Shiro deadpans. Hunk groans. Shiro’s humour was dark and horrible on the best days.

“So why am I here,” Hunk questions him.

“I get a feeling I need to be able to lift more than my own weight. I’d ask Keith but he is out doing humanitarian work with the Blades.” Shiro looks at Hunk.

Hunk’s eyes widen when he realizes what Shiro is saying. “You wanna lift me!?” His voice squeaks. “I don’t know man. Heights.”

Shiro smiles, “I promise I will not drop you on the ground. I do have a pool we can use to catch you.”

Hunk eyes the inground pool that Shiro's home has. It was a super deep one at one end- twelve foot of water. “Okay, I don't like it though.”

“Noted.” Shiro smiles. 

So they practice. Hunk finds that this becomes a daily thing. One hour a day for the next three months is dedicated to helping Shiro. In this time Shiro gets stronger and stronger with his wings and carrying Hunk. Hunk does not go swimming as often as he did when they first started this journey. He starts to end the sessions bone dry.

“I think you have this man,” Hunk smiles. “Oh, Pidge says they have designed a spacesuit to acondamate your new wings.”

Shiro nods, “that is great. One less thing to worry about. Has anyone figured out why this has happened.”

“Coran feels you were chosen by the White Lion. This is one of the marks that are gifted to people.” Hunk sighs. “You should talk to him. He thinks it might be as important as Lance with the marks.”

“Yes and we found her and Lotor with those marks.” Shiro smiles lightly. “How is he doing.”

“Getting the therapy he needs. He knows he will be serving time for the evil deeds he has done. Keith thinks he should just have to do humanitarian work for the rest of his days. Prison should be for those who are not willing to change and who are unrepentant of the evil they have done.” Hunk shrugs. “And the people agreed. So humanitarian work under Keith it is.”

One month later, Shiro is piloting the Atlas to a new system. He smiles a little to himself. The huge ship had refused to power up without Shiro in the captain's spot. Atlas was thinking for itself. She wanted Shiro to fly her and would not allow anyone else. That had caused a lot of problems on Earth.

Shiro took a shuttle down. He was meeting Keith, Lothor, and the girls planetside. Veronica was with him. He watches her knowing why she was with him. It was to see her girlfriend, Acxa. The two wait near a cliff face in a park.

“Oh my god.” Keith’s voice reached his ears. “Wings? When? Why was I not told of this before?!”

Shiro turns toward his best friend. “I’ve only had them for six months now,” he laughs. “I’m still getting used to them and they are on my back.” He pauses. “I’m an earth angel now.”

Keith groans and points at him as he draws closer. “You and your punniness.” The two hug as soon as Keith is in hugging distance. “Earth angel.” He steps back looking up at his best friend. His heart races, he knows his feelings for Shiro have not changed. He still did not know if Shiro felt anything other then friendship toward him. “No ring?”

Shiro holds up his ringless hand. “Divorced for over eight months. Just did not work out. He could not handle my PTSD episodes. It is alright. I should of known better. He is a sweet guy just not meant for me. He took a communcations job on Oke’phen.”

“I’m sorry Shiro.” Keith half smiles at his best friend. The others have withdrawn to leave them alone. “That’s rough buddy.”

The two walk out of the park talking about how things have been since they last talked. They bumped shoulders together and laugh together.

Later they are sipping drinks on top of a building’s rooftop patio at a party being held to honor the coming of Atlas and her crew with their share of the supplies. They are laughing and hanging out. When suddenly Keith is bumped into and he falls.

Shrio’s world stops moving as he moves. Diving off the roof to catch Keith as he plummets down to the earth below. He catches Keith easily and his wings carry himself and his heavier then he seems burden down to the earth with no harm to either of them.

Shiro looks down at the man who was his universe. A man he had figured out he loved a while ago. A man whose friendship he feared losing over his changed feelings. Shiro kisses Keith tenderly. “I love you. I should have told you that a long time ago.” Shiro rested his forehead on Keith’s. “I understand if you are pissed off at me. I’d be mad at me for being this slow.”

“Never Shiro,” came Keith’s breathy reply. “Now shut up and kiss me again.”


	3. Finding Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Long haired Shiro; Sunsets/Sunrises; Soulmates; mutual pining; confessions; Folklore, Myths, and Legends
> 
> Shiro gets a wakeup call and a poke by his ancestors to confess his feelings for a certain violet eyed man.

The sun is rising from the horizon. The sun is coming around once again to the side of the planet Shiro is on. He feels the brush pull through his long hair. He can hear Keith humming behind him. He and Keith have been living together in a house by the ocean for three years now. Shiro is facing the ocean.

Keith loves the house. Which seems odd for a desert child. Though Shiro could understand why. To the North of them is the redwood forests. To the east of them about a ten-minute drive is the desert. Keith loves the location.

Shiro finds the location soothing. He was still having nightmares from wars remembered and wars forgotten. That was part of the reason he grew out his hair. Keith lightly tugs on his hair. Soon enough he does not feel him tugging. The tip of the braid that his best friend had just finished rested above his nipple.

Keith squeezes his shoulder. “It’s getting long. The white suits you.”

“My family goes white early usually. Though not full on white. I am unusual there.” Shiro confesses softly. “It is also a sign.”

“Sign,” Keith asks sitting next to Shiro. Keith’s hair is also braided. His hair goes down to the back of his knees braided.

“That we have found our soulmate,” he confesses. Shiro finds himself blushing as Keith looks confused. “The color also tells us how strong the connection is.

“It has been white for two years,” Keith’s voice is confused and troubled all in the same breathe. “You only really hang out with me. Considering what happens around others.”

“Matt is the only one who does not trigger a reaction.” Shiro points out. He knocks his shoulder into Keith's shoulder. “Then again we have some of the same scars so we know how to not trigger each other.”

Keith sighs and shakes his head. Shiro’s covers one of Keith’s smaller hands with his own larger one. He gives the other man a squeeze. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry,” Shiro looks over at Keith who has a soft odd smile on his face.

“I saw the invitation.” Keith took a deep breath. “I have not decided how I feel about that. They are both your exes.” He gives Shiro this unreadable look. “It strikes me as unkind, considering.”

“So protective,” Shiro laughs lightly, “always willing to keep me safe.” He pauses squeezing Keith hand again. “I am amused that my exes are each other’s soulmate.” He catches the look on Keith's face. “Plus it is my fault. I do recognize others soulmates when I see them together.”

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice has a tiny whine in it. “Are you able to see who you belong with?”

“No,” Shiro’s voice catches. “That is something my family doesn't know themselves. Though I have been told to look for certain signs.”

“Signs,” Keith questions. He gives Shiro a piercing look.

Shiro finds himself gathering up his courage to say something important to his best friend. To the one he realized is his soulmate. Keith deserved to know the extent of his feelings toward him. Shiro just hopes the confession does not cause Keith to run from him.

“There is folklore in my family that rings will show up when we find our soulmate and we are ready to confess to them and ask them to bond to us.” Shiro touched the pocket of his t-shirt. “This morning mine appeared on my desk.” He catches Keith’s violet eyes. Which he notes are wider in shock. “Considering the colors of the rings I can take a hint.” 

He takes the rings out. Keith gasps. One ring is black, with a band of purple and red in the middle of it. The other ring is red with black and purple in the middle of it.

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice drops.

“Call me Takashi. Please, Keith. You are the sun in my universe. You help me heal. You support me so I can heal my wounds both hidden and visible.” Shiro pauses. “My life would be so different without you in it.” He looks over at the man he loves more than his own life. “Will you marry me.”

As an answer for tears are running down Keith’s face; Shiro gets a lap full of a handsome young man kissing him. “Yes, a thousand yeses. A thousand or more lifetimes. Yes.” Shiro slips the ring on Keith’s finger. Keith slips the other one on Shiro’s finger. They both feel the connection snap even stronger in place.

“So that’s why they say soul mates are already married.” Keith’s voice is full of wonder for the moment.

Shiro cuddles him close. His own words were breathless. “Yes, that must be why. I love you.”

“I love you, Takashi.”


	4. Copilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's world is turned upside down when he is assigned his first Galra pilot partner.

Shiro was nervous. He fidgeted in place. He knew that today they all be finding out who would be flying with whom. A crowd of humans was surrounding him as they all wait with zero patience. You could feel the nervous energy in the pilots. The Garrison and the Blades of Marmora were working together to choose pilot partners who would fly together on missions. His partner would be a Galra pilot of some renown among his people. All he heard was the word prodigy. He was too but he did not always place a weight in that word. People threw it around too much for him to be sure if it really carried weight.

The Blades had found out about his genetic disorder and had a huge fit. He was dragged to the Marmora doctors of the Galra people for them to run tests. They had found a way to cure Shiro of the genetic disorder that was going to kill him eventually. A Marmora doctor named Ultz was not happy that Earth with all its advancements could not fix such genetic disorders. He had informed Shiro of his feelings about that.

Shiro agrees with the Galra people. With all the advancements that the Earth had made. With all the adversity the Earth had overcome. The Earth was still stuck in its ways in ways that made no sense. The Earth had overcome a lot. Now he was not judged or could lose so much just because he did not find women attractive sexually.

Shiro was still smarting over his break up with Adam. Adam had been pissed when he found out about the interference with Shiro’s life. It was the life he did not want Shiro to live beyond what his disorder was going to allow him. He went on and on how it was his lot in life and how dare the Galra do that to him. As if Shiro had not chosen to live. They had broken up.

He had seen Adam around with someone named Curtis or was it Curtains? Shiro was not sure. Matt was amused by the situation even if he had to nurse his friend though anger and heartbreak. Shiro still could not believe he was that easily replaceable in someone’s life. So he threw himself into sims training and working out. He had bulked up after his break up and liked the strength he had because of pushing his body.

The Leader of the Blades; Kolivan came out onto the stage with Admiral Sanda. He was imposing and always looked grim. “Welcome.” His eyes scanned the room. That was when Shiro realized many Galra where now among the humans. “I will be calling names out. I expect that you will come forward to meet each other. I will be handing you a training schedule for the new partners.”

Shiro watches as the crowd digests what Kolivan has said. The nervous energy was high. He was taking in the tight uniforms of the Blades among them. He notes that there is someone wearing a Blade uniform that looks very human. Shiro loses him in the crowd as it shifts. He frowns. 

Sanda steps up. “I expect my pilots to be on their best behavior. You may start with the pairs Leader Kolivan.” She glares at pilots in the room both human and Galra. The humans in the crowd straightened up. The Galra just look at her and keep being themselves.

Kolivan starts calling out names. His name gets called he wanders up to the front. The crowd was thinned out by the time his name had been called by the Leader of the Blades. He makes his way to see the young man he thought was human in a Blade uniform was indeed human. 

“Yorak Kogane this is your pilot partner Takashi Shirogane,” Kolivan states handing each of them their folders. “You will be sharing quarters on one of our ships. Yorak knows where.” Yorak nods and the two leave together.

“Looks like we have to pack you.” Yorak states his voice rolls over Shiro like honey. “You can call me Keith.”

“Call me Shiro.” Shiro looks over at the very human looking young man next to him. He is confused and he voices these thoughts. “You look human.” Shiro was so confused. He had been told his partner would be Galra. He does note the unusual violet eyes of his new partner. Humans do not usually have that shade of purple in their eyes.

Keith laughs lightly. “I am Galra. I am also human. I am a hybrid.” His smile warms Shiro. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Shiro states as they get to his quarters. Shiro keys them in and they find Matt packing Shiro’s things. “Dad told me that you were being moved to a ship with your new flight partner. So I thought I’d help.” He smiles warmly and then frowns seeing Keith.

“He is a hybrid, Matt.” Shiro states and Matt shuts his dropped open mouth. “Let’s finish packing. Looks like Matt got everything I own but my clothing into that trunk.” His eyes swept the now barren room. Not that there had been much in there in the first place. He had his astronomy books, some history books. Books on aerospace, astrophysics and quantum physics. Some models of different planes. A few family pictures of his now passed on family. An album with family pictures of his blood family and another one of his adventures with the Holts.

“It's not like you have much my friend.” Matt points out to him. As he places another box with one of his planes held safely inside it. He closes the trunk. “All set here.”

He goes into Shiro’s bedroom as he watches from the door as Shiro quickly packs his clothing. His uniforms going into a garment bag. Keith is holding the garment bag. All of Shiro’s clothing is held by a large duffle.

“Well, that is everything.” Shiro sighs. “I’m gonna miss you, Matt.”

“Don’t worry about me. They are going to do another co-pilots thing with a mix of Altaens and Galra. There is also supposed to be a mix for the support classes. I asked to be stationed where you are.”

Shiro's grin widens. “Awesome. That would be great. You do realize you will have to learn to fly at least semi-well. The Galra all can fly to a good ability.”

“I know that's what Dad said,” Matt grumbles. He feels his forearm getting squeezed. “If you want to be stationed where we are you will get even better then what you are. I have seen your scores. I will speak up for your placement with us.” Keith pauses. “We should go.” He picks up the trunk on one shoulder and looks at the two gaping at him. “Let’s go.”

 

Six months later, Matt finds Shiro at the Galra version of a canteen. “I see you and Keith are still the best and are even crazy better together.” He sets his tray down and takes a seat and begins eating.

Shiro smiles warmly at his other best friend. He could honestly say he has two now; Matt and Keith. That warmed places in his heart he had not realized had grown cold. Though Keith did things to his heart he was not prepared for. He realized he had fallen in love with his co-pilot somewhere along the way.

“Yeah, his majesty says we are Black Lion material.” That confession made Matt choke on his food. “He also stated we could be Red Lion Material as well. He is leaning more toward Black Lion though.”

Keith joins them. His knee touches Shiro’s and Shiro feels the bolt of attraction zing right through him. “Hey you two. King Alfor has posted who he is choosing for the Voltron Lion Force and who the support units will be as well.” His grin is infectious. Then he frowned. “I’m not so sure of some of our future teammates though.”

“Keith it will be okay,” Shiro reassures him as Keith slides the names of who their fellow pilots and their support team are. “Matt you are part of our support. So is N7.” Matt blushes. His eyes alight on the name that must of been giving Keith fits. Lance thought of Keith as his rival and Keith was always like Lance who? “I am sure this will work out considering who your problem is attached to.”

Keith heaves a sigh. “I don’t want to deal with him. He says cruel things and thinks he doesn't have to change that behavior. That bothers me. How can we become a team when one member behaves in such a bad way.” His face is a picture of many different emotions.

“We shall figure it out, Keith. Have faith. Patience yields focus.” Shiro repeated their now shared mantra. “We can do this.” He squeezes Keith shoulder with a small smile that was always for just Keith.”

“Now I know what a third wheel feels like. You two need to figure it out. As well as get a room.” Matt grumbles as he finishes off his food. “I’m gonna go see where they are stationing us.”

Later that day in their shared room. Keith looks over at Shiro his face unreadable. “What is it, Keith?”

“What did Matt mean by our behavior?” Keith looks at him confused. Shiro was still teaching him about how humans interact with each other. Keith being raised Galra was not helping his human interpersonal skills.

Shiro heaves a huge sigh. He looks over at his best friend. The one who he has the biggest crush on. He knew that with the Voltron melding with their lions that this secret would not be kept for long. He looks at Keith and feels the heat rising off his skin. Keith looks concerned. “I have a confession to make. I fear it will make things awkward but I have read up on how even more open to each other we will be when we bond with our lion.” He pauses looking down at his hands. One of which was now a prosthetic made by the combined Galra and Altaen technology. He doesn't look over at Keith he doesn't want to see what his reaction to Shiro’s words is going to be. He is so very afraid. “I’m in love with you. I love you Keith and it colors everything I do.” He takes a chance to look up. He does not register Keith moving.

Suddenly his arms are full of his copilot, Keith gives him a quick kiss and just holds Shiro. He is trembling. His words warm Shiro's heart. “I love you.”

“Well, at least we will not have to worry about our own thoughts messing stuff up.” Shiro laughs holding on to Keith. Keith burrows into his embrace more. Shiro feels so much better. “I love you.” He tells the little hellcat in his arms.

“Shiro, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Keith looks up at him. “My life would be so different without you.”

“You saved me.” Shiro points out to him. “So many times and from so many things.”

“We shaved each other.” Keith counters. “We are partners on so many levels. This is just gonna make it deeper. I love you. Always.”

“I love you always.”


	5. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrong number leads to something wonderful. Shiro is uncertain.

Shiro looks down at his phone. There is a number he does not recognize on his phone. He frowns. His brain is trying to wrap around the words he was reading. He sipped his coffee trying to puzzle out what the wrong number was going on about.

~Wrong Number~

_I’m sorry. This is creepy. I want to apologize for my friend’s behavior toward you last night. He was a jerk. Let me get you a coffee and apologize to you in person._

Shrio’s sleep-fogged coffee is unaddleding him brain caught up with himself. The bar last night with Matt, Allura and Lotor. Some dude hitting on Allura being a complete slimeball and his two friends who kept dragging him away. Allura must have given his number to the slimeball. One of the two others with the dude who could not take a hint must be texting him.

~Shiro~

_It's okay. There is a coffee shop on Main street and Deeann Street we could meet. It's called Black Lion Coffee._

~Wrong Number~

_Awesome. I love the Black Lion Coffee. I stop there in the morning to get a cup of coffee. I love the cats there. Is 5 pm good for you? I get out of the shop at four it will take a little time to get there._

~Shiro~

_Awesome. Sounds good/ See you there and then._

After inputting the message he calls Allura and puts her on speaker so he can eat, drink his coffee and decide on whether or not he was mad at her yet. He glares at the phone when it rings. He gets voicemail. He calls again without leaving a voicemail. 

“Hello Shiro, I’m sorry just waking up,” Allura states over the phone's speaker. “My head is pounding.”

“You drank too much and somebody gave the slimeball from last night my phone number and one of his friends texted me wanting to apologize to you,” Shiro growls eating his breakfast. “Why my number?”

“You are gay and the slimeball was not.” Allura states. “I’m sorry for throwing you under the bus like that.”

“You are not sorry or you would have warned me.” Shiro glares at his phone. It was early still. He knew Sam was running the coffee shop downstairs. They open at seven am and close at nine pm seven days a week. His coffee shop had connections to various things vets needed. It was a hub for them and Shiro encouraged it.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Allura says softly. “I’m sorry I panicked and your number came to mind swiftly.”

Shiro sighs. “Alright. Still could have warned a guy. One of his friends will be stopping by. He is gonna be surprised. If it’s one of my regulars that is friends with the idiot we are gonna have to talk about drunk friends.”

“You have a good day Shiro.” Allura states. “I need a shower and some coffee. Bye.”

“Bye.” They hang up their call.

Shiro rubs his face. He rinses his dishes and loads them in his small dishwasher. His kitchen is small. His friends make fun of his tiny space. His studio above his business as far as he is concerned is amazing. The only American food he can cook is mac and cheese. All his cooking is usually Japanese dishes which he cooks quite well thank you.

He preps the rice he will be eating later and starts the rice cooker before he goes downstairs. When he enters the cafe he spots Matt looking like he just got a stern talking to and catching the look on Sam’s face he probably had talked to his son about certain behaviors.

He shakes his head. Makes sure all the litter boxes are clean. That the food dishes are filled. That the treat bottles are on the tables. He gets swarmed by six of the cats. Black, White, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow all try and entangle him with their antics.

He picks them up and holds them together. This causes a few of the patrons to laugh at the cats struggle a little before being released from the hold they had requested. They all look at him. Meow at him then each take off to their favorite spots in the storefront.

Time passes by swiftly as Shiro works. He takes inventory of what the shop and the cats needs. He sends out those orders. He also sends out the orders that Sam needs to build the prosthetics that the Holt’s build for other vets like himself. It costs them nothing. Allura’s charity fundraisers for them all the time and they can help a lot of vets every year.

Matt runs into his back. “Oh my god, Shiro.” He looks at his friend. “Come up front.” Shiro follows Matt up front. His eyes land on the most beautiful man he has ever seen before. He looks familiar for some reason.

“He is one of Pidge’s friends and they are both friends with the slimeball, his name is Lance by the way and the three of them. Hunk, my sister and Keith are all working on him about that toxic behavior.” Matt’s eyes are a bit wild. “Degrees of separation.” He bails over to where he was working.

The beautiful man, Keith was sitting in one of the chairs near the window. Red his picky about people cat was in his lap purring away from the looks of it. Shiro prepares himself a coffee and wanders over to him and sits across from him.

“You are not the white-haired woman.” Keith’s eyes widen. He takes in Shiro. It was like the gods took his dream list and wove a person together from it. “I’m Keith by the way.”

“No, she panicked and gave your friend my number instead.” Shiro decides he wants to hear more of the deep honey voice that Keith had speaking. “Some part of her mind probably thought that a gay man’s number would scare the straight boy into behaving himself around the ladies.” Shiro laughs as he shakes his head. “I’m Takashi Shirogane. Call me Shiro though.”

Keith tosses his head back and laughs. “True enough. Pass on to her his apologies. I told him not to hit on her. She looked to be in a relationship with one of the three guys she was with that night. And who was I to judge if it was all three guys.” His purple eyes twinkled with mischief.

Shiro laughs. “I am sure Matt would love that but no. Lotor and Allura are dating on and off again.” Black and White jump into his lap. He pets them.

Keith smiles. “Do you run this place?”

“I own it. Its my idea. My money. I wanted to be the change that I wished in the world. So here I am.” Shiro smiles lightly. “I wanted a place where vets could come and seek the help they need at no cost to them. To get the mental help they need. To gain their life back with a prosthetic like mine. Help to find housing and jobs.” Shiro pauses. “They still have to buy a coffee or food,” He pauses for a moment. “Everything else is provided free of cost.” Shiro shakes his head again. “I even provide free meals. The list is shorter than the pay for meals and they are simpler. It's still there as an option.”

Keith smiles, “That is amazing. I run a custom bike shop. I created a hoverbike and sold the idea to Sinclair Motor. I’m set for life because of that.”

Shiro smiles feeling himself warm up to the young man sitting across from him. “Maybe we should go on a proper date sometime?”

“Are you asking me out,” Keith states suddenly shy.

“Yeah, I am. Will you go out on a date with me Keith,” Shiro asks warmly.

“Yes,” the smile that lights up Keith’s face makes Shiro’s heart pound. “I’d love a date.”


	6. In Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth and Shiro are to deliver humanitarian goods to a planet. Where they discover something strange.

Keith looks across from him, Shiro stands giving a presentation for the different planetary officials that want to learn more about Earth, her convoluted history and her strange customs. Keith had to agree with the aliens Earth was a strange world. One that did not seem to learn from its mistakes easily or often. A world that tended to repeat mistakes, over and over. That seems to bother the aliens. It always bothered Keith.

The Earth’s people tended to go backward more often than forward the way more civilized worlds have. Keith is amused by the mummerings of the other people around him. He drifts closer to orbit Shiro as the presentation comes to a close.

“Time to go, big guy,” Keith points out to him. “We have a mission.”

Shiro’s face lights up with Keith’s words. “Who is taking over?”

“Hunk is,” Keith answers easily. “He is just as beloved as you.”

Shiro smiles. Keith notes he is not wearing a ring. It has been a while since he had gotten back to earth. His missions did not always make communication feasible. “Ring?”

“Divorced,” Shiro sighs. “He could not handle my PTSD episode even with me having therapy for them.”

“Knew he was weak and would not survive the winter,” Keith snorts.

Shiro laughs before admonishing him. “Now, Keith we should not speak ill of others. Even when one might think it is deserving.”

Keith laughs, “you and being wise.”

“Comes from thinking you were going to die for a long time as a young person.” Shiro shrugs. “That is not something I’d wish on anyone. People should be carefree. I was not. Well, at least not as someone of my age should be.”

Keith grins at him. “Making up for it?” His voice teasing and light. He spots the spark in his best friend’s eyes.

“I got my test results back. I will live a full and long life.” Shiro grins and looks at his best friend. “I have also found out I am an augmented humanoid. I’ve been augmented with Galra genes.”

“Oh, gods,” Keith’s eyes widen. “That sounds interesting.”

“The doctors think that's why I bulked up the way I did.” Shiro and Keith make their way to the small ship Keith uses now that the Lions of Voltron are sleeping. “Also why my strength, stamina, and other parts of my physiology are so different then what they have on file for me.”

They enter the ship and Shiro stops short frowning. Shiro notes that the ship’s same is Yūrei  
Doragon. He makes a mental note to ask Keith later why his ship was named ghost dragon.

Keith laughs, “got you old man. You are packed. Already loaded into my ship. There was only one problem which I guess is no longer a problem.”

“What would have been the problem,” Shiro asks with his eyebrow arched.

“I only have one bed in this ship,” Keith smirks at the color of red Shiro turns. “You being divorced means when we share sleeping quarters rumors will not fly around worse then what they will.” Keith thumps his chest, “people will not say I’m bedding a married man.” Keith who was in a teasing mood because it was him and Shiro. “Unlike the rumor that is floating around about Mom and I sharing Kolivan.”

“Oh gods of my forebears,” Shiro closes his eyes as he shakes his head. “Really?”

“Mom is dating Kolivan.” Keith chuckles. “I am amused by the two of them more than I should be. Mom has also unofficially adopted Romelle as a daughter. So I have an unofficial sister.”

The two make their way toward the cockpit. They each take seats. Keith the main pilot seat and Shiro the copilots seat. “It's time to fly.” He hits a switch to radio the tower. “Yūrei Doragon is requesting a flight path to leave Earth.”

“Yūrei Doragon your path is being beamed to you right now. Good flight. Safe journey from Earth.” an unfamiliar female voice says to the two. They take off and quickly make their way to where they needed to go. Two months went by quickly as the two got to know each other again. They found they still easily lived together.

Four months into their space flight cruise, they arrive at Planet Val’Ren. Val’Ren had four moons orbiting their world. Two of the moons contained alien to them life. The other two were barren. Form what the readings that the ship was giving them it’s atmosphere is like Earth’s. It had seasons like Earth does. It was just four times the size of Earth. 

“Shiro, Mom said that this world’s people were dying but now it has had a sudden population surge. That is what we are really checking out.” Keith speaks softly to his friend. Who he was coming to realize still meant more to him than anything. This was the man he had told in a time of great stress that he loved him.

“We still need to talk about this,” Shiro’s thumb touches the scar on Keith’s face. “I know we never addressed it. We need to.”

“We will,” Keith smiles roguishly at Shiro. “Now that I don’t fear a husband misinterpreting my intentions when we talk about feelings and scars both physical, mental, and the ones on the spirit.” Shiro and Keith exchange looks.

Shiro radios Val’Ren’s planetary flight operators, “this is Yūrei Doragon requesting a harboring spot. We bring the requested supplies.”

“Welcome Yūrei Doragon. We are looking forward to those supplies. The quartets will be beamed to you in a moment Yūrei Doragon.” A strangely accented female voice says to them.

Keith smiles, “got it.” He enters the information beamed to them and they make their way through the atmosphere to the cradle that awaits their ship. Keith lands them expertly. They both share a grin. “We are gonna be inspected.”

“Good thing we are a set of neat freaks for our own reasons.” Shiro points out as they make their way to their living area on the ship. Then to the cargo area which Keith lowers the hatch so they can be boarded and inspected. They had humanitarian supplies for the ship. 

A young man comes aboard the ship, he is dressed as an inspector. He starts scanning the labels of the things that were in the hold of his world. Keith notes that the young man looks quite human. Which was odd. He was used to aliens looking humanoid but looking like an Earth transplant was something else. Shiro feels oddly unsettled being in the same space with this young man. He then spots the name on the patch ‘Shirogane’. The young man smiles at them, “everything is in order sirs. I will call for the dockworkers to come and unload. Please sign here.”

He hands Keith the datapad. Keith gets a better look at the young man before him. He looks like he could be kin of Shiro’s which was odd. Shiro was the last of his family. He signs and the young man takes his datapad back and disappears off the ship.

“The name he is wearing on his badge says Shirogane,” Shiro hisses. “I don’t understand.” The two disembark and wait for the dock hands. Keith gives them instructions before turning to Shiro.

“I noticed,” Keith states calmly. “Let’s find someone to shed some light on this.”

 

They find themselves in the world’s Welcome Center. There is a carved stone tablet written in a language neither knows. Around it in the many languages of their universe is the translations. It is beautiful even if they don’t understand it.

“This is beautiful what does it say,” as Shiro asks one of the many floating translations moves over to where they can read it.

/Only silver can save the people of Val’Ren./

They look at each other. Both their eyes widen as they realize why the young man’s name was important, Shirogane meant silver.

“I see you have figured out how to make it work for you. I am Utal.” A soft almost creamy voice spoke to them. They turned to see a very pregnant woman standing behind them dressed in the garb of one of the attendants of the Welcome Center. “I’m still upset at the one who brought them here. Too clever by half that one. Then again hybrids tend to be extra clever.” She smiles at them. “I asked my husband what his last name meant. He said silver.” She laughs. “So silver saved us alright.”

Shiro blushes.

Keith looks at him. “How?”

She motions for them to follow. They go into a room by themselves. “I was told by the one that brought them here that the forms they have are not their original forms. They were changed a bit. They all have ebony hair; dark or grey eyes; their bodies go from skinny to buff, to fat, and just about anything in between that; tall to short as well.” She pauses. “They also were different ages too. Young to the elderly. Which is good for we have young to elderly here ourselves. Also, ones who supply DNA; ones who carry DNA. For gender is odd here and it was odd for them too.” She pauses. “I hope that helps you will be seeing more of them.”

They both nod as the door opens and a young man that looks kinda like Shiro but skinner with a bit of pudge on his belly then he steps in. “Utal you need to rest.”

“I know husband mine I was taking care of some visitors from Earth.” Utal smiles up at him. “What did you bring for lunch, Gin,” Utal queries as he guides her out. “I’ve figured out how to make Nabemono here. I am sure you will like it.” He smiles warmly. “I’m having fun figuring out how to create Japanese dishes here.”

Utal laughs at her husband. Keith and Shiro stare after until the two disappear around a corner. Keith looks at Shiro. He squeezes his best friend who he loves more than life itself. “Let’s track a mystery.”

“They have to be clones but they don’t look like me any longer,” Shiro looks at Keith his voice distressed.

“I agree,” Keith looks at him. “Let’s go. I think we have a mystery to solve.”

“How many times are you gonna save me from myself Keith?” Shiro looks at him as they make their way back to the hanger that holds their ship. Shiro notes that the hold is empty of supplies. The people here move quickly. He was glad of it. There was a mystery burning away in his head and he needed to find answers.

“As many times as it takes, Shiro,” Keith smiles as they slide into their seats in the space ship. Shiro gaining the protocols to leave the world they just arrived hours before. 

Keith looks at him, “I love you and I always will.”

“I know. I love you, Keith.” Shiro shyly glances over at his best friend. “More than brothers. I have for a long time. This is something we can talk over after we run down this mystery.”

“Agreed.”


	7. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is going to a beach party. He hopes that Keith will be able to make it.

Shiro was in his kitchen making his favorite food for the cook-out that He was going to. Everyone thought he was a terrible cook. He could not cook American food to save his life, except mac and cheese. He knew many different ways to create it. Shiro could cook just about any Japanese dish his Grandparents had taught him.

He finished cooking the macaroni and poured it into a baking dish. He then added his cheese mixture. Twelve different kinds of cheese had gone into his sauce. He sprinkles breadcrumbs on the now mixed together with cheese sauce and mac. He pushes it into the oven after topping it with cheddar cheese and bacon.

He then set the timer, then went and tidied up his apartment. His friends were not coming to his apartment they were meeting at the beach. He was looking forward to it. He picks up his things. Frowning to himself for he straightened his shoes next to the door and a pair of boots that were almost always there was missing.

Shiro knew Keith was on a mission. It was the little things that got to him. Keith’s boots not next to his. Keith’s leather jacket that was once his not slung on the back of a chair instead of being hung up. Getting ready for a celebration without his husband being there hurt in ways he did not want to think about.

The timer went off and Shiro got out the mac and cheese using his favorite oven mitts. He smiles. The dish smells heavenly. He sets it in its insulated carrier. Closes the carrier. Shuts off his oven. Loads the mac and cheese, a cooler, his and Keith’s bag of beach stuff.

He sets off to the beach. They are celebrating Matt and N7’s engagement. He is very happy for his best friend. The two make a fine pair. He hopes that N7 will be okay after Matt goes on. She would live on. They all where only bags of flesh. She was not.

Traffic was kind as Shiro drives in. He finds a parking spot close enough. He picks up all his things in one go. Cooler, food carrier and a bag of beach supplies. He makes his way over to the brightly colored tents. He spots everyone but the person he was looking forward to seeing.

Keith, his husband was not yet in evidence. He was supposed to be able to make this. Shiro had not seen him in three months Keith has been out doing humanitarian work with the Blades. Even with all the advancements, deep space communication was scratchy at the best of times.

The Altas was being prepared to come out of retirement. It had been retired because she had refused to function without Shiro at her helm. Shiro swears everything and everyone he loves has an attitude. He was also working on an overhaul of the foster care system on Earth. He did not want any child going through what Keith had. He made sure that therapy was a thing that the kids could do. Those people were vetted properly. That there was a safety net for the kids to fall into when they became adults and only had themselves against the world. If he could prevent children from getting the treatment Keith had received he was going to make sure that it happened.

Kids deserved better. His handsome alien husband deserves better then what the system did to him. He was still pissed off about it when he thought about it. As Keith has told him not everyone was lucky and got a Shiro angel to rescue them.

He places his things near the others. He lays out his blanket. He takes his dish to join the other’s dishes. Hunk takes his dish and looks at the super cheesy mac and cheese dish he brought. Hunk still doesn't believe Shiro can cook anything. It was disheartening. Which is why Shiro chose the different noodle shape for the mac and cheese dish he created. The noodles look like spirals of macaroni noodles.

“Homemade,” Hunk questions him.

“Yes,” Shiro grunts. “I can cook some things.” Hunk humps at him clearly not believing him at all. Keith wasn't even here to defend him. Hunk knew that and took advantage. Shiro rolls his eyes and Hunk puts Shiro’s dish on a warming plate to keep it warm.

 

Keith huffs at his mother, “Mom we are going to be late. Hunk probably judging Shiro’s cooking skills and he is not a bad cook. When he cooks what he knows, which is Japanese food.” Keith tosses his backpack on his right shoulder. “It makes me mad that they all act like he cannot cook anything at all.” 

“He did burn the burgers and franks on the grill.” Korlia points out. She pauses. “And the grill.”

“They got what they deserved,” Keith growls. His mother looks at him surprised. “He asked not to be left in charge of them. He said he could not grill and they left him in charge of something he stated he would not do. They all deserved it and the fire department coming because the grill became a fire.”

Kolivan shakes his head. “I missed out on that.”

“You did it was a trainwreck.” Keith frowns. “Now they all act like he can't cook anything. We had to move because Hunk kept coming over with dishes when I was not there. Makes me angry for him.”

Korlia squeezes her son’s shoulder as all five pile into the Jeep. Two of their number silent. Keith drives them to the beach where the party was being held. He hopes that no one is tormenting Shiro while he is not there to deflect. Sometimes the crew did not realize how much they hurt him with their carelessly thought out words.

It angered Keith to no end. He knew how thoughtlessly said words can harm. He had been t=on the receiving end of too many himself. He parks next to his husband’s car. They all pile out and make their way toward Matt's engagement party that was about to combine with a welcome home party.

He spots Shiro before his handsome husband could spot him. Shiro turns seeing him his stance lightens and he smiles broadly. Shiro makes his way over to Kieith and hugs him tightly. “I missed you Starlight.”

“I missed you too Sunshine,” Keith grins up at him. “I did it.” He gestures behind him at Allura and Lotor. Korlia was grinning and Kolivan was as unreadable as he usually was. “Matt’s gonna be pissed about being upstaged.”

“He’ll get over it.” Shiro looks at her. “I never wanted to lose you. I thought that was not the correct choice.”

“The Universe and her children agreed with you.” Allura smiles brightly. “They even gave us back Lotor. Who was told to behave, get therapy and they would be checking in on him.” She snags Lotor. “We are gonna go to crash Matt’s party. See you both soon.”

Korlia loops her arms though Kolivan’s arms and escorts him over to the others who have just realized Allura and Lotor are both back. The group feels over bubbling with happiness and excitement.

Keith drags his husband down into a kiss. “I’m still mad about the fake wedding.” He looks up at the love of his life. They both could hear the roar of excitement as people realized Allura was back.

Shiro kisses him again. “I know babe. I know. I just cannot believe everyone assumed that you knew. I asked and they said someone told you. I should have realized with as many different someone’s who supposedly told you had not told you at all.” He hugs his husband. “I’m so sorry. I’ll make your favorite dish tomorrow.”

“Awesome I look forward to it.” Keith lays his head on Shiro’s chest. “Mom asked if we were going to make her a Grandmother?” Shiro splutters. “I told her I don’t know. I know that with my new odd biology that it's possible but we had not talked about it yet.”

“Galra puberty made you third gendered,” Shrio’s voice was in awe. He looks at Keith. “I think I am stunned and we need to sit down while I process. He leads Keith over to a bench and promptly sits and pulls Keith into his lap.

“Yep, I am odd down there still have what my human genetics gave me now I also have what my Galra genetics gave me.” Keith smiles shyly at his husband.

“Is this why you been avoiding me seeing your bottom have for the past eight months,” Shiro questions now blushing Keith. He understood. He smiles at him.

“Yes that is why you had blow jobs and I took a liking to you being blindfolded during sex,” Keith confessed.

Shiro laughs. “Well, I look forward to discovering you when we get back home.” He pauses. “We should rejoin the others.”

“Yes, we should,” He agrees. Shiro and Keith rejoin their friends and the engagement party becomes an engagement-welcome back party. As far as the pair can tell everyone is happy with the turn of events.


End file.
